Marauder Madness
by OneHellOvaWriter
Summary: Yeah Denny loved the books, watched the movies, owned way more HP merch than she would like to admit, but did that mean she wanted to be in the story? Hell no! Way too much death in her opinion. OC/Remus Lupin OC/RL Marauder's Era
1. What Led To Now

**-A/N-**

**I am NOT a Potter Purist, so this story is not going to be COMPLETELY part of JKR's world. Things will be different. I am not JKR and I do not pretend to be.**

**-M**

1

Before we begin, I should probably mention that logically this is one of the stupidest things I could do right now. Hell, it could even get me killed. Let's face it though, in this world I'll probably die soon anyway. I want my story to be heard when something does happen to me. I don't want to be known as another wizard lost in the war. That's not who I am.

Technically, I'm not even a wizard. No, I don't mean I'm muggle-born or whatever racist pureblood shit you expected me to say. I'm saying that I was born in a world without magic, period. Basically everyone is a muggle. The closest thing to magic I've found in my world is the ability some people have to create whole worlds on paper. Take J.R.R. Tolkien; you can't tell me it's not magical that he created a whole universe full of diverse races and different languages through his writing. I won't even pretend to be the writer he is.

I was also into this chick J.K. Rowling's books. I guess that's where it all began. I haven't quite figured out how I got here yet. Dumbledore thinks it's some kind of "extremely dark magic" cast by an "extremely powerful" wizard. Honestly, I think God's just having a laugh.

I suppose I should get to the point. About a month ago, I found myself inside Rowling's fictional world. Cliché; I know it sounds like right out of a bad fanfiction, but it's true.

You can imagine how shocked I was when I woke up in the Come and Go Room without any recollection of how I'd come to be there. At the time I didn't know it was the Room of Requirement, of course. I thought I'd been kidnapped or something along those lines. It was lucky that I was placed in the book at the time I was, because it was summer and I didn't run into any students as I left the room.

It wasn't so lucky that I wound up wandering into the dungeons as I explored the castle. It took me about an hour to get there and by that time I'd pieced together where I was. I was in disbelief, but the tapestries that had the Hogwarts crest plastered all over them were enough to make me question reality.

I opened a door that apparently led to the potion's classroom. A part of me demanded that I get the hell out of there. This was Snape's classroom! He was a huge bag of dicks and would probably kill or seriously injure any unknown intruder wandering his territory! Then that stupid disbelieving part of me chimed in saying that there was no way this was real. Snape's a fictional character for Pete's sake! I should have listened to my urge to leave, because not a half hour after I'd entered the room I was pinned up against the wall with a wand to my throat. Snape towered over me, glaring and suspicious.

"You are obviously not a student wearing those clothes," Snape spat, his eyes gestured to my ACDC shirt and shorts, "but I refuse to believe that a muggle just wandered into Hogwarts. Who are you? What are you doing here?" He never raised his voice, but he didn't have to. I could hear his threat- no, promise- of what he would do if I didn't give him answers right that second.

I wasn't as tactful as I should have been in that situation and I fumbled with my words, my palms sweating. Snape answered my silence by pushing the wand further into my neck. We were so close I was sure he could hear my heart pounding. I watched as my jagged breath shifted a bit of his black hair from shading his face.

"Denny- Denise Louis," finally I managed to speak, though it was a struggle with his wand pushing as hard against my neck as it was. It was then I noticed that he looked younger than I'd expected. Almost my age. Snape's brows raised at my accent, not expecting an American.

"How old are you, Severus?" the words left my mouth before I thought, and his defenses were up once more.

"How do you know my name?" he looked as if he would actually do something to me before-

"Hey, Snivellus! Quit sexually harassing that girl!" I heard chuckles and looked past Snape, my jaw dropping at the sight before me. I immediately recognized two of the four men- wait, boys- in front of me. Sirius Black, albeit a much younger version of himself, and Remus Lupin, also younger than expected. I breathed in sweet relief, my body betraying how scared I truly was.

Snape's cheeks tinted red slightly, but I doubt it was from embarrassment more than anger at the Marauders, "I am doing no such thing! You imbeciles are blind. She's an intruder!"

Who I assumed was James Potter, judging by the glasses and uncanny resemblance to Harry, scoffed, "She looks no older than us. Jumping to conclusions again, Snake!"

"I-I'm not from here," why the hell did I say that? Idiot!

"With that accent, I'd say not," though he had stepped back a bit, Snape refused to remove his wand from my neck.

"Put away your bloody wand! You don't want to kill someone with your lousy aim, Snivellus," Sirius sighed, exasperated. "What are you going to do? Take her out right in Slughorn's class?"

"She doesn't even have a wand on her," Remus pointed out.

"How do you know?" Snape's head swiveled around, black hair slapping against his face.

"Please, just-" I held my hands up in a nonthreatening manner, "Take me to your leader. Sorry! I just always wanted to say that. Take me to Dumbledore." I desperately hoped he was still headmaster during the Marauder era… I didn't really know much about them other than the key plot points.

After bickering some more, the Marauders threatening to throw some spells at Snape if he didn't get his wand out of my face, and some spells actually being thrown (no one was seriously injured) I was being escorted by the Marauders and Snape to Dumbledore. (Snape had refused to let me out of his sight, his suspicions still high.) Which pretty much leaves us at now; a month later. A.K.A. The first day of school. Fucking Dumbledore couldn't do shit to get me back to my world and decided to enroll me after learning that I could do magic. Big shocker, I know. Turns out this is the Marauder's 7th year. Lucky me, getting thrown in when the shit is about to hit the fan.

**-A/N-**

**Hey guys! I'm trying to write again. It's been so long, I know! Missed this, please be nice. Like I said, it's been a while. Don't expect this story to be happy-go-lucky perfect. Probably going to be dark at times. Probably going to suck at times. I'm just trying to get writing again, and I really like the idea I have for this story. Chapters may be quick coming out or slow, because of school/life/whatnot. Haven't completely decided who Denny's going to go for yet, but it will either be Remus or.. Remus. Ok. It's going to be Remus. I love the guy.**

**-M**

**EVERYTHING BESIDES DENNY LOUIS BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. DENNY BELONGS TO ME. ANY REFERENCES TO ANYTHING BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THANKS XO.**


	2. Of Gryffindors and Tutors

2

Anyway, here I stand in front of the Great Hall with a bunch of first years. Almost two feet taller than the shortest one, I stick out like a sore thumb, and I'm going to have to get sorted with them.

Attempting to gulp down my fears and the flashbacks of that awful play when I was seven, I watched McGonagall throw open the doors, leading the first years into the Great Hall. I froze after catching a glimpse of all the students already inside. Reminding myself to breathe, I followed the last of the first years into the Great Hall. I heard the whispers, the rumor mill already churning out horrid stories about me.

"I heard she was caught trying to get high in the potion's room."

"She was expelled from her last school in America!"

"She failed first year seven times."

They got more and more ridiculous as I made my journey towards the group standing in front of the Sorting Hat. Whenever a kid would be sorted, their respective houses would cheer for their new member. It took _forever_ for my turn to arrive. That can't be sanitary. Placing the Sorting Hat on everyone's heads, I mean.

_Oooh, how interesting! Quite a lot of secrets in this pretty little head of yours. No intention of telling them either, even if it could save a life._

I could change the whole course of this story. Then more people could die.

_True, true. You could go in a few houses. Tricky, tricky. Brave-_

I'm not brave.

_-but doubtful of your abilities. You'd do well in Slytherin or-_

No. Not Slytherin.

_Not Slytherin? Why ever not? You seem quite fond of Slytherin._

So I liked some Slytherin characters? Just do me a solid and stick me in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

_Bossy!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Running a hand through my auburn hair, I sat at the end of the table. If I said I was surprised I would be lying. Pretty predictable, really. I don't know why the Sorting Hat has to act like it's a big deal with everyone.

I wasn't really listening to Dumbledore's speech as I collected my thoughts. My first instinct when I got here was to avoid as many main characters as possible. That had proved fruitless as the Marauders actively sought me out this past month to get answers after the situation with Snape in the potions classroom. What can I say? They wore me down.

The ceremony droned on and I glanced at them. The pain in my chest failed to go away as I remembered I knew how each of them would die, and there's nothing I can do about it. I thought about the hat's words. I wouldn't save them. I couldn't save them. As they sat there eating and laughing, I knew I could only watch as they died one by one. Reading it was bad enough; now I would be forced to live it.

Getting close to them would only complicate things.

* * *

Wielding a wand is a lot harder than it looks. In DADA I almost took out Peter Pettigrew's eye. Not that I would have been too torn up about it if I did, considering what he does to Lily and James, but still. The DADA professor (I think his name started with a B? Or was it a C?) was furious. Forcing me to get a tutor he screamed in the middle of class that either I found someone willing to spend hours of their life tutoring me, or he would assign me someone.

Let's just say I was avoided like the plague. No one wanted to get that raw deal. When lunch rolled around I noticed students actively tried to not sit next to me so they wouldn't get stuck being my DADA tutor. That is, until Sirius plopped down next to me.

"Nice aim," he pointed to Peter as he howled with laughter. Peter's cheek had been stitched up where my spell had barely missed his eye.

"Sorry, Peter."

"I-It's okay," obviously he believed my apology as much as I did. No one seemed to notice the tension between us.

"Look, if you need someone to be your DADA tutor, we could find someone," James offered, adjusting his glasses as he sat across from me.

"I'd be willing to spend two hours of my life with you, love," Sirius winked. I put my finger in my mouth and made a gagging noise, causing chuckles to erupt.

"That won't be the only thing you'd choke on."

"Don't they have warning labels on dangerously small objects?" James spit out his pumpkin juice at that, causing Lily to look disgusted. Sirius feigned a wound, putting his hand on his chest.

"Thanks for the offer, _love_, but I'd like to actually learn something," smirking, I turned to Potter. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Honestly, Padfoot's all I got," James shrugged.

"And you'll always have me, my heart, my lov-" Remus shoved Sirius, still gently laughing.

"I'll tutor you," I looked to Remus, my brows raised.

"Would you?"

"Yeah, we can meet on Wednesday and Thursday after school if that's all right?"

"Oooh, Professor Lupin! Tell me how to do my DADA homework," James cooed in a very bad, squeaky American accent I suppose he expected to sound like mine. Remus blushed as Sirius and Peter chimed in with their own 'Professor Lupin's.

I burst into laughter at how unintentionally right they were, "Thanks, Remus. Wednesdays and Thursdays are fine. I'll go tell the professor I've found a tutor." I continued laughing as the 'Professor Lupin's continued from Peter, Sirius, and James.

"Professor Lupin teach me something only you can teach me~!" I guess Remus must have sent Sirius a particularly nasty glare because the three burst into laughter but didn't continue teasing him as I left the Great Hall to find the professor, forgetting for a moment any other problem than my failing DADA grade.

**-A/N-**

**fandomenforcer - Thanks for the review! Yeah, I thought that it was unrealistic for someone to be totally okay with being put into the HP universe given how many people die, so I made Denny react like that.**

**-M**


	3. Potions Perfect

3

"It's not that bad, Denny. Really!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, it's just I see it and it draws my attention from the rest of my face," Lily grunts, powdering my nose a bit more where the offending scratch resides.

"If you keep on like this, Remus is going to feel bad about it."

"It's not his fault, it's mine for not blocking in time," I look into the mirror again, noticing the scratch is pretty well covered by Lily's makeup, "I never was good at muggle fighting. Why I ever thought I'd be good at wizard fighting I'll never know."

"You'll get better, just wait! Especially with Remus's help. He's great at offensive spells," Lily beamed encouragingly. I gave her a deadpan expression and pointed at my nose.

"I've noticed."

"Don't get snippy with me! Besides, that's as good as it's going to get since you won't let anyone heal it," Lily snapped her compact closed and grabbed her books, motioning me to come on or we'd be late for class.

"I don't see the point. It's just a small scratch. No use in wasting time on it. It'll be gone in a few days anyway," no way was I going to Madam Pomfrey with something as minuscule as this. She'd laugh in my face. Leaving the Gryffindor dorms, we rushed down the stairs determined to get to Potions on time.

"So I heard you had a rendezvous with the Head Boy in Hogsmeade, huh?" I smirked as Lily almost tripped and turned bright red. She was so adorable whenever I brought up James.

"How do you-? James' big mouth, right? Ugh, is nothing private?" Lily growled.

"He won't shut up about it. Finally got the girl of his dreams, he says," making it just in time to potions, Slughorn beamed as Lily entered the classroom and motioned us to our seats.

"That old toerag," I heard her mutter while glaring at her cauldron, but she didn't look quite angry at James. I knew better than that; that look she had was love whether she wanted to admit it or not!

I was still smiling as I moved towards my seat. Originally Lily had sat where I was, which was next to Severus Snape, but had requested Slughorn move her at the beginning of the year. Being one of Slughorn's favorites, he immediately obliged. She didn't tell me why she'd so desperately NOT wanted to sit next to him, but she didn't have to. I knew of the matter between Snape and her that happened fifth year. James had been all too eager to tell me about that 'greasy git' calling Lily a mudblood during an hour long rant on how much he disliked Snape.

Honestly, putting our first encounter aside, I had no quarrel with being Snape's potions partner. It was like being guaranteed great grades! He had the best notes, after all, though the others may not have known that.

I can't say my enthusiasm at being his partner was shared. After all, I was like numero uno on his suspicion list probably. He'd verbalized his reluctance to Slughorn, but Slughorn had suggested that if it didn't work out after a week he would change our partners.

Well that week has come and gone, my friends, and let me just tell you: I fucking ROCKED potions.

I surprised Snape and even myself, I admit. I'd expected potions to be this horribly difficult class since in the books it was portrayed as so. In reality it was a lot- if not _exactly_- like cooking. You follow the directions and with a little bit of natural instinct (provided by Snape), you've got yourself a flawless potion!

Only thing was, I had to watch myself around Snape. He's a sly motherfucker. One second you're talking about wolfsbane and the next he's got you in a verbal headlock and you're telling all your secrets. I caught myself one day almost telling him about my past from before I got here. That was a hard fail to save, no lie. Everyone thought I was just a muggle-born exchange student and I couldn't afford to have that compromised. If I was in Harry's era and not with the Marauders, I would be fine telling Snape everything, but seeing as he's probably a full-fledged Death Eater right now, it wouldn't be too smart.

"-if you don't, you might just lose a few fingers!" Slughorn's laugh broke my thoughts, and I mini-panicked for a second before remembering whose partner I was. Snape wouldn't let me lose any fingers. Not that he cared about my fingers' well-being, but if I lost a finger our group grade would drop.

"I take it you weren't paying attention," Snape bluntly stated, looking emotionlessly at me.

"Uh, yeah, of course I was. I just didn't get the last part about losing fingers…"

"Disappointing," his attention returned to the cauldron as he began to put ingredients into it. I glanced at his sloppy handwriting and gathered that we were to make Amortentia.

"What is?"

"You missing Professor Slughorn's joke. I would have thought that with the company you keep, detecting jokes would come second nature," I had a faint suspicion he was insulting me, but I couldn't get past the fact that Snape had cracked a joke of his own (that wasn't hurtful). He continued, "I have never heard of a person losing an extremity while brewing Amortentia. Yes, a failed brew can explode and cause slight burns, but nothing more. Slughorn was joking."

I smiled stupidly and reached across him to his notes, causing Snape's brow to raise, "If it's nothing serious, then, let's get to work."

* * *

"Well done, Mister Snape and Miss Louis!" Slughorn was practically bubbling as much as our completed potion was. "A perfect Amortentia potion! Stay after class, Miss Louis." My brows furrowed. Why was I having to stay after class if our potion was perfect? Snape merely shrugged at the questioning glance I sent him, not caring as it did not involve him.

As students finished their potions, with the exception of the few unfortunates whose potions exploded, Slughorn dismissed class. Lily sent me a worried look as she passed, whispering that she'd wait outside for me when we were done.

"You wanted to see me after class, Professor?" I walked up to where he was putting away papers.

"Ah, yes! Miss Louis, or may I call you Denise?"

"Denny is fine."

"Good, well Denise," I internally groaned as he ignored my nickname, "I do not know if you are aware or not, seeing as this is your first year in my class, of a little get together I'm holding for my best students this weekend-" I immediately drowned him out there. I knew what he was beating around the bush of. He wanted me to join his little Slug Club. I had no interest in joining, as it was a waste of time in my opinion. Socializing was not in my nature. Even in the 'real' world I only spoke with my friends and those I had to speak with.

Forging "influential connections" in this world held no interest to me.

I would soon learn that Slughorn did not take rejection well. No, he didn't become vindictive when I politely refused his offer, he became persistent. It took nearly thirty minutes of him trying to convince me to come before he finally got that I was not going to change my mind.

Then, he held the most letdown expression I'd ever seen as he gave me a note explaining why I would be so late to Defense Against the Dark Arts, calling after me, "Think about it!" as I left.

Predictably, Lily was not outside the door when I left the potions' classroom. More than likely she was in her next class, which we did not have together. I think it was Herbology, but I'm not sure. Groaning at the time, I carried myself and my books up the stairs leading from the dungeons.

**-A/N-**

**So this chapter didn't have any Remus in it, but I promise he will become way more frequent. He'll be in the next chapter for sure. I just want it to be known that there is more in Denny's life than just Remus. Her world doesn't revolve around him... Yet. I mean, she just met the guy. You can't expect her to immediately be in love with him.**

**-M**


	4. Magically Challenged

4

Professor What's-His-Name was glaring at me with all the passion of a million burning suns. You see, I'd just interrupted his DADA class with my extreme tardiness. I could feel my hands become clammy as I realized every eye was on me. It appeared as if they were in the middle of some sort of dueling practice. Each student paired with someone.

I whispered an apology as I handed Slughorn's note to the professor. Waiting for him to read it and assign me a student to duel with, I saw the Marauders' questioning looks.

Sirius mouthed, "Where were you?"

I shook my head, "Later." I didn't want the professor to be any angrier than he already was with me for interrupting his class.

"Did I say you could stop practicing?" the professor snapped, and the silence was broken. Students returned to their spells, but Remus looked at me a bit longer than the rest, giving me a pitying look at my having to face the professor's wrath.

"You, Webb," Professor swiveled on me, pointing to a fair haired girl, "I had to take your place while you were absent, Louis, but now that you're here this will be your partner for offensive practice."

"P-Professor?" she squeaked, her small stature causing her to tilt her head way back to look up at our teacher, "Denny isn't that good at offensive spells, no offense-"

"None taken."

"-So maybe I could be the offensive party in our duel?"

"How do you expect her to learn if she does not practice, Miss Webb?" Professor snapped and she visibly recoiled. Poor Miss Webb would be the victim of his irritation today. It's not that I have bad aim- I have REALLY good aim- I just can't control the strength of my spells. They turn out much more powerful or weaker than intended, and if she didn't block in time she could wind up seriously injured. That fact apparently didn't matter to our professor.

I apologetically smiled at Webb when a spell accidentally cut off a bit of her hair before the end of class. She really did not want to be my partner again and made sure to tell the professor that when we were dismissed.

"Denny, if she'd wanted a haircut she'd go to the shop," Peter jested at my failure.

"I just can't control my spells!" I ranted as I was surrounded by the Marauders on our way to lunch, "If I want a spell to be strong, it's weak. If I want a spell to be weak, it's strong." An unattractive sound came from the back of my throat as I groaned, expressing my annoyance.

"We'll work on that in tutoring," Remus suggested.

"Yeah, you've only been tutored once, you can't expect to immediately be fantastic," Sirius chimed.

"I know, but I don't have this problem in any other class. I'm even doing fine in potions."

"Speaking of potions, isn't that your last class before DADA? Why were you late?" Sirius asked.

"Snogging boys in the hallway, I bet," James poked my side and I laughed, out of my brooding mood.

"Hey! I thought I'd be your first!" Sirius pouted.

"I was with Slughorn," glaring, I gently pushed Sirius.

"Slughorn?" Peter smirked and something unspoken passed between the boys.

"What does he have that I don't?" Sirius dropped to his knees, pulling at my robes, "It's the experience isn't it? Don't let age fool you, I have plenty experience!"

"Oh my God, you guys are disgusting," my face visibly contorted at the insinuation.

"You did just give it to them, though," Remus chuckled and I whined, knowing that I had. James rushed ahead of us, having spotted Lily. Her face turned red as he interrupted her from speaking with another girl. A distinct 'Leave me be, Potter!' came from her lips before she hurried into the Great Hall, James right on her heels. I shook my head, a smile playing on my features; I think she likes him running after her the way he does.

Sitting down at our table, Sirius persisted, "What did Slughorn want?"

"You aren't in trouble, are you?" Remus added as he began to fill his plate with the food around us.

"No, no. Nothing like that. He just wanted me to be in the Slug Club," I waved my fork as if waving the notion of my being in trouble away. Taking a sip of my water- I never could get used to the taste of pumpkin juice- I continued, "I declined."

"What? Why? It's fun!" Lily chimed, having heard the last part of our conversation and now fully over whatever she had been pissed at James about.

"Clubs aren't really my thing," I looked down at my food; that hadn't been entirely true. I'd been planning on joining the Order. It really was the only thing I could do after Hogwarts- if I stayed that long. If. It was a big word for me at the time. Nothing was certain, but I had to know what I would do if I didn't get back to my world. For sanity's sake.

My face must have betrayed the thoughts that weighed heavily on my mind, because Remus nudged my side, "What's wrong?" His voice was low, as to not draw attention of the others who were consumed in a conversation about the first years' Quidditch tryouts this weekend. James, being captain, would have to attend and was begging Lily to watch him in the stands.

"Nothing," I was lying and I knew he knew it, but he didn't press me further.

"I have a free period next," Remus started, "where are you headed?"

"Same," pausing, I debated telling him what I planned to do, "I have to see the Headmaster, though. Then I can do what I want."

"Why do you-?" he stopped, something on my face must have warned him I would not answer, "I'll be in the library. I have an essay to write. When you're done talking to the Headmaster we could study together, if you want?"

"Yeah, okay," I smiled as he pushed his light brown hair from his face and continued eating. The remainder of lunch I didn't speak, but listened and observed the youthful faces of the people around me, taking in their happiness while I still could.


	5. Future Plans and Free Periods

5

Standing in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office, I shifted foot to foot, growing irritated. Dumbledore had told me the password to his office should I need it, but just my luck, I forgot it. I know it started with an S, but that was all I could remember of it.

I had been wracking my brain for about five minutes now, "Snap, Crackle and Pop?" That wasn't it, and my patience was waning, "You better open up or so help me-"

"Miss Louis?" turning, I came face to chest with Dumbledore. I looked up, startled by his sudden appearance. This he noticed, "I apologize if I've startled you. You did seem to be having quite a heated argument with my gargoyle."

"S-Sir, I was looking for you and forgot the password," I admitted.

"Quite alright, I forget it myself sometimes," he smiled, motioning for me to follow him into his office, "Sweet Sasquatch." The gargoyle began to move, revealing the staircase I'd so desperately been trying to coax into appearance only seconds before.

Reaching his office, he made to feed the small Pheonix that was obviously newly reborn, "What is it that has caused you to come to me on your free period? I hope there isn't a problem with any of the students."

"No, they've all been very welcoming," I sat in the chair he offered, placing my hands in my lap. "Dumbledore, I've been here for a month and a half and we've come no closer to finding out how I got here or how to send me back. There have been no signs as to who brought me here or why. I feel as if all hope is lost of me ever leaving."

"Sometimes the truth takes time to reveal itself, one must be patient."

"I know, but how long is that going to take? What will I do if I stay here after the end of the school year? Where will I go? I need to know. I can't live with this uncertainty," for the first time since I got here, I felt my feelings leave me. They were there, out in the open, and it felt good to tell someone.

"The future is always uncertain," Dumbledore reminded, and I gave him a look that could only be described as an 'are you seriously telling this to the girl who KNOWS the future of this story' look. Or at least that's what I hoped it conveyed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Though, I can understand your meaning. Having plans gives a sense of security, and security seems to be one thing you don't have at the moment. I don't see why you shouldn't make plans for your future here, as you are in this world now. Do you have any idea of what you would wish to do after graduation?"

"Actually," my smile fades to uncertainty and sorrow, "I feel as if the only thing I can do is join."

"Join?"

"The Order of the Pheonix."

Dumbledore's expression turns absolutely serious, "I can't say it's come as much of a surprise you would want to join the Order, though I wish you would not."

"I know I'm not a great fighter. Hell, I'm not even a good fighter-" I begin.

"Language," he reminds.

"Sorry. But I have to be there. I have to try to help. This path is all I know in this world, and I feel like the only way I'm getting out of here is to follow it," silence overtakes the room as he enters deep thought on the subject. The seconds drag on, making what I know rationally to be minutes feel like hours while I wait for his answer.

"I couldn't stop you if I wished, I'm afraid," Dumbledore finally speaks, "and I will not interfere with the fate that brought you here." I let the relief wash through me as I realize Dumbledore will be my ally in this.

"However," my breath catches as he continues, "You must not take this burden you carry lightly. You hold more power than either I or you know and were you to be discovered by Voldemort, I am certain he would do most horrible things for your knowledge of the future. Tread lightly, Denise." I flinch at my name, but I can't blame him for using it. My mother used to do the same when she was angry or stern with me.

"I've been afraid every second I've been here of the future and what I know," my hazel eyes lock with his, and I know he understands. "I'm not foolish enough to let Voldemort know about me. Even if it meant letting someone die," I'm forced to look away from the piercing blue eyes behind those crescent glasses, "I would not reveal myself."

"I believe you. On the night of graduation, you may become a member of the Order," Dumbledore reaches out to comfortingly grasp my hand, "if you still wish it."

"Thank you, Dumbledore," my fingers wrap around his and I can't help the tears that threaten to spill from the gesture that means everything at the moment, "for everything."

I am not alone.

* * *

Peering down the aisles as I pass them, I am on the hunt for Remus Lupin. The best part of Hogwarts is the library, in my opinion. Books kept me company when others would not. They taught me things, gave me people I cared about, and nurtured my imagination.

But I was not here to marvel at the books.

I was here to find Remus.

"Remus," I whispered quietly through the bookshelves, hoping he'd hear me and answer. "Remus!"

"Shh!" a Slytherin girl hissed through clenched teeth, the most annoyed expression I'd ever seen on her face.

Rolling my eyes, I moved out of her earshot, "Remus Lupin, I know you can hear me. If you don't answer me I will personally shove this book up your-"

"Denny," I heard a muffled chuckle escape behind a bookshelf before I rounded the corner. Remus was on the ground, books spread all around him as he seemed to be in the middle of some very intense studying. The half-smile that played on his lips was full of mischief. I knew he had heard every call of his name, but had chosen to ignore them. I couldn't very well blame him for ignoring my calls, seeing as anyone with human hearing would not have heard them. He just wanted to keep his secret.

Which only made it more annoying that I was having to keep the secret that I knew about his furry little problem.

I wanted him to tell me when he was ready. I wouldn't force something so personal out into the open without his consent. If he wanted to tell me, he would. If he didn't, that's his business. I plopped my books down next to him, causing a loud pop to echo around the library. We both jumped towards them as if we could stop the sound after it had happened.

"Keep that up and you'll be kicked out," Remus warned, but his smile was still there.

"What? Like they can pinpoint exactly where that came from," I scoffed, before sitting next to my books. "What are you studying?"

"Oh just a few charms for class," his green eyes glance to my nose, "Hold still."

"Wha-"

"_Episky!"_ I feel the scratch on my nose mend together with a slight sting. I run the pads of my finger over where the scratch once was to find it healed.

"No point in being wounded if it can be healed," Remus answered my questioning gaze.

"It's not that big of a deal. I was just going to ignore it."

"You were just avoiding using the spell because you aren't sure it would work or not," I sigh as he pegs the nail on the head.

"Okay, okay. You got me."

"Why didn't you just ask someone to heal it for you?"

"I was embarrassed that I couldn't even pull off a simple spell like that without it going horribly wrong and I didn't want to waste someone's time," I admit, looking with false interest at the bindings of his books. I hate feeling like an invalid. That's pretty much what I was. A magical invalid.

I feel my chin being pulled up to force me to look at him, "Don't ever think that if you're hurt it would be wasting someone's time to ask for help." The seriousness in his voice took me by surprise. He removed his hand from my chin, a pink tinge in his cheeks, "Anyway, we have twenty minutes until free period is up, we should use it. What are you having trouble in?"

My answer takes time to wrench from my throat; I'm still dumbstruck by his touch, "Everything."

**-A/N-**

**peenislover- Thank you so much! It means a lot to me to know someone is reading it and actually likes it! ^.^ There will be so much more Remus, I promise!**

**-M**


	6. Tutor Room Trouble

6

"Stupefy!"

Remus quickly dodged, "Petrificus Totalus!"

I can't dodge, "Protego!" My hand movement is off a bit. A curse is halfway out of my mouth when his spell hits me. I feel my limbs snap together and then I'm falling.

I can only stare at the ceiling of the abandoned dungeon room as I hear Remus sigh. The first time he'd hit me with a binding spell I'd been quite terrified. Being unable to control your body is a horrific experience. You are completely at your attacker's mercy.

Luckily, Remus is not my enemy. If he was I would have been dead an hour ago. He quickly mumbles the counter-curse as he comes into view of my line of sight.

"Honestly," he shakes his head, a smile peeping through. I grab the hand he offers to help me off the floor, "One more time, yes?"

"One more time," I agree and we return to our previous positions.

"Remember: you can't just go on instinct. Use your head when dueling."

"Easier said than done," we turn towards each other and begin.

"Incarcerous!" ropes shoot from thin air right at me.

Taking a breath, I remember my studies, "Immobulus!" The ropes stop midair and fall to the ground.

"Confundus!" I shout so quickly the protego Remus attempts isn't complete before my spell hits, leaving him dazed for a moment. A moment was all I needed.

"Expelliarmus!" with that, his wand has flown to the other side of the room and I've won.

Holy shit I actually won.

A squeal bubbles from my throat as I bound towards Remus. His confusion caused by my spell has passed, but he is still shocked as I wrap my arms around him.

"I won! I did it!" just as quickly as I'd hugged him, I released him. "Wow that was awesome! You didn't let me win, did you?"

I don't let him answer, "Nah, as if you would. You love winning. Don't deny it! I know it even if you won't say it out loud."

Remus's smile is nearly as wide as mine as he walks over to where his wand lay, "Nicely done, Denny. You seem to have finally gotten the hang of dueling."

"Remus, thank you so much," I let my eyes bore into his, "Really. I couldn't have done it without your slow reaction time."

A laugh leaves him at my jest, "Don't worry, next time I won't be so terribly slow." Our chuckles cease as the door to the room swings open.

"What are two students doing in here?" Argus Filch stood in the threshold. Remus quickly picked up his wand from the floor and tucked it into his robes.

"I was just tutoring Denny, sir," Remus was tense and for good reason. Filch absolutely _loved _giving James and Sirius write-ups. They probably deserved most of them, but Filch did go out of his way to give detentions specifically to the Marauders. I'd learned I was now in the line of fire, based on affiliation.

"Tutoring? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Filch glared at us.

"It's true! I am getting tutored for Defense Against the Dark Arts," heat rose to my face.

"I'll be sure to ask the professor, Miss Louis," Filch's glare turned from Remus to me, "In the meantime, this room is no place to be doing your tutoring. Too many things you could break that I'd be having to clean up. Detention Sunday for the both of yous with your Head of House." He glanced down at my tie, "Looks like you're both McGonagall's."

Remus nearly protested our punishment, before he thought better of it, "Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir," I mirrored. Remus and I gathered our things, sliding past Filch as we escaped the room.

"Well that's bollocks," Remus groaned, a frown set on his face.

"I know, right?" I shifted my books on my hip as we continued down the dungeon hall. "Where are we going to tutor next Wednesday now that our room's been declared off-limits?"

"Got any ideas?" curious green eyes peered down at me.

"Maybe, if it's still there…" I murmured, but he heard.

His brows furrowed further, "If what's still there?"

"Come on," I hurried ahead of him. His long legs caught up to me easily as we reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I paused, throwing him a smile, "Maybe." We round the corner and I practically jump with delight that the castle has pulled through for me. I hurry to push open the doors to the room, revealing plenty of floor space and books on DADA.

"Allow me to present the Room of Requirement," I bow and motion for Remus to step inside, "Ladies first."

"I really wish Filch hadn't confiscated the map last year, because this should really be put on it," Remus slowly entered, forgetting that I shouldn't know about the map in his awe. "How did you find this?"

"It shows itself to those who are in dire need of it, with whatever they need inside of it. My grades are in dire need of tutoring, so viola!"

"So you're telling me that I've been here seven years and it never thought I needed it badly enough to appear, but you've been here two months and it did?" Remus looked almost hurt; like the room didn't like him or something.

I lean on the wall, choosing to ignore the question that I'm pretty sure was rhetorical anyway, "Will this suffice for our tutoring?"

Remus's tired eyes are alight with wonder as they dart around the room, stopping to look at the books it's provided, "Yes, this will do nicely."

**-A/N-**

**peenislover- Ikr lol! I'd fangirl to death if he was real! Thanks so much, I'm amazed that someone actually likes it. Haha! Dumbledore is so sweet but a badass at the same time. I had to make them friends. He's wise so he'll help a lot, I think. Thanks for continuing to read! :)**


End file.
